Center of Being
by Third Person Point of View
Summary: This is an OoT fic. LxM. Rated M for a reason don't read if you're "allergic" . Link and Malon are all grown up and starting to think that maybe they like each other as more than just "friends."
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_ in any way. It is completely owned by whoever was smart enough to make it up. Some Japanese people...**

Prologue

Two years had passed. They'd meandered by slowly, patiently eroding the now quiet land of Hyrule. Hyrule Castle had been rebuilt in all its former glory and more in the first five months. Lon Lon Ranch had prospered and sunk into quiet, understated fame. Zora's Domain had been rehabilitated, the waters running clear and clean as ever. Hyrule Market was ever the noisy, bustling square it was before. Goron City was returned to its peace and quiet. Kakarico Village below it was back to being it's quaint, happy self. Gerudo Valley was once again the mysterious stronghold of the infamous women thieves. The desert beyond it was left untouched. Lake Hylia was once again the deep, sparkling jewel. And Kokiri Forest had sunk back into its silent, happy haven.

He'd lived in his childhood home for as long as he could, and once he couldn't fit in the bed, let alone the house, anymore, he'd left to find more suitable accommodations. He used the old tree house as a storeroom. Talon had rented out the west stable room to him and he'd stayed there for a while and helped as a ranch hand. He and Malon had become nearly inseparable.

After that, something unexpected had happened. The old professor at Lake Hylia had passed away and left his house to "the young man who could dive to the bottom of my tank." He'd be shocked, surprised, saddened and touched. He held a small service for the kind, wise old man who he had never had time to know as well as he wanted to. He lived in the small, comfortable home, slowly, and with much help, making it his.

There were days when he missed Saria unbearably, missed sitting with her as a little boy, carefree. It seems that memory blocked out the bad parts of his childhood, the way he was isolated, cast-out, ignored… no. Memory didn't forget the horribleness of his childhood, it just chose to make the good shine out so much brighter to try and dim those dark, harsh, painful memories of war, battle, hatred and blood.

He tried not to dwell on the bad. Forget the past he couldn't, wouldn't do because if he did this, the future would not be what it was now. Calm, peaceful, happy. He was happy. He lived a simple life, sinking away from fame and glory to live at peace as a part-time ranch hand, part-time delivery boy in a small house by the shores of a vast, lonely lake.

He lived by himself, but not alone. He had his horse who provided both company and transportation, he had an open invitation to the palace, he had his ocarina to sing him to sleep and to give him a way to communicate with Saria, he had the Gerudo's to the east, the Zora's to the west, the Goron's to the north, and the Kokiri's to the south, and he had Malon right in the center.

He was happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Link, can you- Link!"

Link looked back at Malon who was staring at him, an eyebrow cocked. She was trying to keep the amused smile from her lips. He smiled sheepishly.

"If you keep getting distracted like that, you're going to drop something. And knowing you, it will probably be on _my_ foot, not yours," she scolded as he stood and walked towards her.

Link laughed. "You know me too well. Forgive me."

"Now that I have your attention, would you please help me lift this box? It's heavy as sin," Malon said with a smile.

Link nodded and they hefted the crate up. Malon instructed him where to move and they both lifted it up onto a wide shelf next to one of the stables. Link wiped his hands together as Malon sighed and perched herself on a wooden beam. Link leaned on the beam beside her.

"What were you looking at anyway?" Malon asked, looking up at him with gorgeous, pale blue eyes.

Link shrugged and tossed his hair from his eyes with a flick of his head as he leaned further back against the beam. "Nothing really, just thinking."

Malon's smile faded as concern took over her pretty features. "You look sad." She brought a hand to his arm. "Are you alright?"

Link looked back down at her and sent her a comforting smile. "No, I'm fine. I was just…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Malon looked him over, distressed. She smiled and stood. "What you need is a break from your routine."

"My routine?" Link asked, pushing off of the beam as well.

"Yes. Every morning you get up and take a ride around Hyrule Field on Epona and then you come through here to help us out, making deliveries throughout the day, and then you go back to your house, eat and go to bed. Sure, there are a few deviations, but not many and not often. You need something new."

Link smiled warmly. "Won't your father be mad if you leave?"

"Maybe, but let's see how long he can hold a grudge when I refuse to cook for him and he has to depend on himself or Ingo for food."

Link laughed. "Remind me never to cross you."

"You never cross me, now come on. Hand me that bridle."

Link did as he was told and helped her saddle Astrod for riding. She pulled the beautiful, gray stallion from his stable and led him outside into the fresh, warm air. It blew her fiery hair from her face. She smiled back at Link as he called to Epona. They mounted their steeds and headed out of the ranch. Once outside Malon gave Astrod a nudge and sent him galloping. Link, smiling, took the challenge and spurred Epona.

There was no word spoken, not that it could have been heard above the rush of the wind as they raced at breakneck speeds, side by side, down towards the castle in the distance. The horses happily obliged and ran for the sake of running. They skidded up to the castle drawbridge, their horses panting and sweating. Link and Malon dismounted laughing.

"You're good on a horse," Malon said.

"Quite a compliment coming from you," Link responded, waiting for her to finish tying her horse to the post before they walked into the market place. "Are we looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes," Malon said with an affirmative nod. "We are looking for a good time."

"Well that's already guarantied."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're here and it's always a good time when you're here."

Malon smiled. "You're sweet, a bit of a suck up, but sweet."

Link turned his nose up and then gave a small exclamation of surprise as something shot between his ankles and back around. He looked down to see Richard, the dog, sitting before Malon, tongue lolling and tail wagging. Malon giggled and bent to pet him. He barked and jumped up to lick her face. Link laughed as Malon stood up, wiping her cheek.

"Bit of a sloppy kisser, I'd say," Link commented. Malon shoved him gently and grinned.

They talked to their various friends at the square, stopping into various shops and stalls to browse. They rounded the market, lingering at certain places, joking and talking happily. They stood just outside the Happy Mask Shop, conversing and watching the din of the market goers. Link looked up and to his left over his shoulder for a moment at the Temple of Time and his face fell for a moment. Malon caught the sad expression held deep within the electric blue eyes. He looked back down at her and instantly the expression was covered up once again and was replaced with the charming smile. She smiled back, her eyes still holding their compassionate stare.

"Hey," she said softly, "Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter?"

Link nodded slightly and they slowly, silently walked out of the market together. They mounted their horses once outside and started slowly back the way they'd come. Malon glanced over at Link for a moment and smiled.

"Where do you want to go now?"

Link thought a moment. "You've never been to Kokiri Forest."

Malon shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Come on then."

They rode slowly, not speaking as the sun made it's progression across the sky. It was a few hours ride to Kokiri Forest and when they arrived the sun was lowering in the sky. Link hopped off of Epona and helped Malon down off her own horse.

"We have to walk them across the bridge," Link explained as he took Epona's reins in his hands and led the way through the grotto.

The clip-clop of the horses' hoofs on the bridge echoed around them. Malon looked around her in wonder and awe. A smile spread on her face.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her voice catching in the mystical woods and reverberating around them. A forest firefly zipped by her face and she drew back and then laughed. The sound rung around them.

Link looked back at her with a smile. He looked her over. "Yes. It is beautiful."

Malon met his gaze and gave a slow smile. They finished walking across the bridge and through the next opening. Malon caught her breath in her chest.

"Wow," she murmured.

"You really like it?" Link whispered, looking over her face.

Malon turned to look up him. She gave a slow nod. "I love it. It's so…"

"Yeah," Link finished, turning to look at his homeland.

From across the way, two Kokiri's stopped playing and glanced up at them. They squinted and leaned forward to get a better look.

"Is that…? That's Link!" one of the girls exclaimed, rushing towards him.

"Link!" the other cried, following.

The almost tackled him in a hug and he laughed and hugged them both back.

"Hello," Link greeted.

"You haven't come by in a while," one of them accused with a pout. "Did you forget us or something?"

"Yeah, did you forget?" the other repeated.

"Of course not," Link answered. "I've just been busy. But I brought someone to meet you." He looked back at Malon. "This is my friend Malon. She lives on Lon Lon Ranch, that's a place where they keep all kind of animals."

"Neat!" the two girls exclaimed, their eyes shining brightly at the thought. "You're pretty, you know. You can come with Link whenever, we don't mind."

Malon laughed. "Thank you."

"Link?"

The group turned to look as a thin, red-haired boy emerged from one of the houses to their left. He stepped out of the doorway and started towards them. The two girls ran off to continue their game.

"It is you," he said.

"Hello Mido," Link responded, shaking the young boy's hand respectfully. "How've you been?"

Mido shrugged in a boyish way. "I've been keeping an eye on your place. I made sure no one goes in there and touches anything."

Link smiled. "Thanks. I brought my friend Malon with me. Malon, this is Mido, the village leader."

Mido glanced over at Malon and he straightened, tugging his shirt into proper place. He nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, any friend of Link's is welcome."

Malon gave Link an amused look and smiled down at Mido. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mido flushed and tried desperately to hide it.

"I'm going to show Malon around," Link said, saving the boy. "Could we let the horses roam?"

"Sure, and if anyone tries to bother them, I'll pop 'em in the nose!" Mido threatened, brandishing a fist.

Link and Malon smiled. "Thanks."

Link put an arm around Malon's waist and led her away. Instantly a flood of Kokiri's gathered around the two horses. Malon laughed.

"Curious, aren't they?" she asked.

"Very," Link responded, his arm dropping from around her as they made their way slowly down the path. Fireflies buzzed around them.

Malon followed beside him as he turned to the right and started down a small hill. There at the bottom was a tree, the upper portion cut into a small veranda and hollowed out to make a small house. There was a ladder leading up to it. Link made his way towards this and waited while Malon climbed up. He followed after her and pulled back the old tarp that was draped over the door. She ducked and walked inside, Link walking in behind her.

The ceiling was just an inch above Link's head. The walls of the small room were lined with supplies. There were potions, rags, light, fire, ice and regular arrows, bombs, bombachus, deku nuts, seeds, sticks, a hookshot, longshot, longbow, short-range bow, three different kinds of quivers, bottles of magic elixir, and small wooden deku shield. Malon glanced around and gave an approving nod.

"Cozy," she commented. "I don't know why you ever moved out."

Link gave a small laugh and sat on the bed, looking around. He leaned forward and ran his fingers over a small, wooden ocarina set on the tiny stump used as a table. Malon sat next to him on the child-sized bed.

"It's been two years exactly," he whispered, head bent and hair falling to cover his face.

Malon nodded serenely. "I know. I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"I can't forget."

"No one can."

Link was silent for a long time. When he finally did speak he remained motionless. "It plagues me at night. It's always the same. The year begins fine. My dreams are pleasant. Sometimes I don't even dream. I don't know which I like better. The nights pass comfortably. But then… as this day draws closer, I can't sleep in peace. Memories surface of those bloodstained days. I remember more than I would like to. It weighs on me. I don't… can't…" he didn't finish, giving his head a minimal shake.

Malon's brow twitched in worry as she stared at Link's downcast head. Her heart wrenched in her chest.

"On a day such as this," she said softly. "Who can help but be sad?"

He sat for a long while longer, still and she sat watching him. Then she slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly turned into the hug and put his own arms around her, absently stroking her hair. She held him as he buried his head in the slope between neck and shoulder.

They sat like this for a long, long while, silent, still and at ease.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link glanced dubiously at the door. "I don't know Malon. I don't know if I want to face your father in an angry wrath. Especially if it's a hungry, angry wrath."

"You coward," Malon said. "It'll be all right. I'll cook, he'll get over his anger and your bruises will heal eventually." Link gave her a look. "Okay, that wasn't very helpful. Now, stop being a baby and get inside."

"You know what? I'm not even all that hungry," Link said, turning away from the door.

Malon pushed him inside. Link stumbled inside, glared back at Malon and stood awkwardly in the room. Ingo looked up at the two and cocked an eyebrow. Malon snatched the hat off his head and handed it to him.

"Hello Ingo. Daddy?" she called out.

Talon emerged from one of the rooms and thumped down the stairs. He smiled at the two. "Hello, you two are late. Link going to join us? Where'd you two go? I walk outside and the ranch was empty."

Link and Malon gave each other looks of relief and Malon smiled at her father as she headed towards the stove to begin cooking dinner.

"Just needed a day out," Malon commented.

"Yeah, I know how it is," Talon said, flopping down in a chair. "Sit Link, you don't have to look so rigid. You've eaten with us before."

Link gave a small smile and took a seat. Ingo sat beside him, hands cupped in his face, silent. Talon began talking about everything and anything. He talked about how his great-grandfather had opened up this ranch decades ago, how'd it been passed on down the line, how hard the work was, he rambled for a while about how to properly muck out a horse stall while Ingo rolled his eyes, then he got into how he met his wife, Malon's mother, how beautiful she was, how Malon looked just like her as Malon hid a blush, he then started in on Malon. Link grinned, catching Malon's eye as she pretended not to hear her father proudly boast about her and then in the same sentence tell about what a wild little girl she was.

"She would come back from playing in the field full of scrapes and bruises," Talon told, happy to talk. Ingo rolled his eyes. "And she'd come back with a huge grin on her face. A tomboy, she was, and still is in a way. She was never afraid of bugs and things like that. The only thing she was afraid of was toads. She'd come running back to the house, wailing as if a murderer had come to get her. I remember once, one touched her and she got into such a panic because she thought she was going to become a toad that she started ripping off all her-"

Malon straightened up suddenly and Link shot out of his chair, trying to find a stop to it.

"I'm going to help Malon. See how dinner is coming along," he suggested in a flurried tone. He walked away from the now laughing Talon.

"Ah, well. She always was a funny girl," Talon continued. He kept talking, it didn't matter that no one was listening anymore.

Link walked up to stand next to Malon and they met each other's gaze and gave little laughs.

"My dad is…" Malon started with a shake of her head.

"Toads?" Link asked, a little dubious.

Malon grimaced and slapped a hand to her face. "Oh, you were actually listening? Great."

Link laughed. "Do you need help with anything?"

Malon looked around. "Um, yes actually. I do. Here, you keep this on the heat and stir it every few seconds."

Link took the pan from her and did as instructed, watching as Malon made her way around the kitchen. She grabbed a few ingredients here and there and then a large pot. She filled it with water and began to pile the ingredients into it. She came back to stand beside Link, turning on another fire on the stove and setting her pot on it. She watched the pot, intently fixated on her task. Link just watched, absently stirring his pan. She looked up and met his gaze with a confused smile.

"What?" she asked with a shrug.

Link shook his head. "Nothing. Just… nothing."

Malon's grin grew wider and she broke out into a laugh that Link couldn't help but catch. They both went back to cooking as Talon continued to ramble on, now about how Ingo was afraid of commitment. Link helped Malon serve dinner and then they all sat down to eat.

"So Link," Talon said between forkfuls, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "When are you going to propose to my daughter?"

Link shot a glance at Malon who stiffened and gave her father a black glare. She met his gaze and shook her head in apology. He just gave her a smile, a twitch of his mouth. He looked back down at his food, buying more time as he chewed slowly.

"Well," he said finally. "I was thinking tomorrow, if it didn't rain."

Talon drew back, surprised. The fun in his game was taken away. Malon, knowing exactly what Link was doing, grinned and nodded. Talon glanced from one to the other, decided to play along and leaned forward again.

"Oh yes? Well, you know it's looking like a nice sunny day," he came back.

"Yes, I have my fingers crossed, but you never know. It might rain some yet," Link retorted easily.

"And if tomorrow is the day you propose to my daughter, when would the wedding be?"

"I was planning on a nice fall wedding," Link said. "It would be the perfect season, all wind and leaves and colors."

Talon laughed. "All right, enough. You win, I give in. Fine performance, Link, fine performance. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were serious."

Link smiled and gave a small bow. "Thank you, thank you. All jokes aside, your daughter is beautiful sir. Any man is luck to have her."

Malon made a face at him. "Stop kissing up."

Link laughed and ducked as she threw a piece of potato at him. Talon chuckled. Ingo merely rolled his eyes again and lowered his head nearer the table to avoid being hit.

"Perfect! Do it again," Malon called out and clasped her hands twice before crossing her arms over her chest.

The student on the horse slowed to a trot and wheeled his horse back around to run through the practice exercise again. Malon looked over at Link with a proud smile.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Link nodded. "I remember when he was just a little boy playing the graveyard, and now here he is, training for the races. He is very good on a horse."

"Yes, he is. His style reminds me of yours a bit."

"Oh yes? And what is my style?"

"It's a mixture of – once more please – wild, untamable spirit and controlled patience."

"Really? Hmm. Interesting."

"That's enough for today," Malon said, stepping out into the field. "Very good, Con. Excellent. Keep this up and you're sure to win the races."

Con dismounted and pushed his hair from his face. "That is what you tell all your students, I'm sure. Hello Link," he greeted, shaking the other man's hand.

"No, I am serious. You are a gifted rider and I have no doubt that you will win this year's races if you continue in this manner. And I've never lied. Well… except for that one time my father tried to cook dinner."

Link giggled. "He was so proud. That is, until he put some in his mouth. Then he was just… green."

Malon broke out in a set of her own giggles. Con looked from on to the other, a small, confused smile playing on his lips.

"Well, thank you," he said at last as the two sobered. "I'll be on my way now. I will see you next week Malon. Oh, Link, my mother mentioned something about a package she needed delivered. Do you think you'd be so kind as to see to that for her?"

"Glad to," Link said with a smile and a nod. "Tell her I'll finish up here and be over to take care of that in an hour or so. Is that good?"

"Prefect, thanks," Con said with an appreciative smile. "Goodbye now."

Malon gave a small wave as Con mounted his horse and rode out of the stable.

"Well, I'd better hurry and finish with the stable," Link said, walking out towards them.

"I'll help you," Malon said, following.

"You? Offering to help with the stables when you don't need to? That's odd. Why?" Link asked with a teasing grin.

Malon shrugged. "You might not come back today from your delivery."

"You'll see me tomorrow I'm sure," Link said.

"I'm sure, but I get lonely when you're not here teasing me," Malon responded.

"Lonely? You've your father and Ingo and we all know what good company Ingo is." Malon laughed. "Besides, I tease you as you said. I'd have thought you like the breaks without me."

"No. I just miss you is all."

Link glanced down at her from the corner of his eye and then laughed and slung and arm around her shoulder. "Me too, silly as is sounds. Me too, Malon."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malon bit her lip and then shook her head.

"What if they kick me out?"

"They won't."

"But what if they don't let me in at all?"

"They will."

"How do you know they'll like me? How do you know I'll like them?"

"I just do. Now come on and stop whining, we're almost there."

Malon bit her lip again and sighed. "Gerudos. They're just odd."

"What if they think the same of you?" Link asked.

"Oh my God, what if they think the same of me?" Malon said, bringing a hand over her mouth. She started to turn her horse. "No. I can't do this."

"Whoa, whoa! Malon, stop it. Just… calm down and stick with me," Link said reaching out and catching her before she could turn back.

Malon gave another nervous sigh and followed Link across a narrow bridge that spanned over a stream of water. Link led them past a few rocks before starting out on a wider, larger bridge that ran over a roaring river miles below. Malon glanced down.

"Oh good Lord," she murmured and continued without looking down again.

Link gave a laugh from in front of her and she glared at the back of his head. He stopped at a gate with a guard on duty. It was one of the infamous, beautiful thieves standing in white. She smiled as she saw Link approach.

"Link, long time," she said with a grin. "We've been wondering."

"Hello Sheekraie," Link replied with a smile of his own. "It has been sometime."

Sheekraie's gaze slipped past him to land on Malon. "Keeping busy I suppose?" she asked with a leer.

Link rolled his eyes. "This is a good friend of mine, Malon. Malon, this is Sheekraie."

"Hello," Malon said softly with a small wave.

Sheekraie nodded in response and then grinned again. "Don't look so afraid. We're not going to rob you. At least, not while you're with Link." Sheekraie laughed as Malon's eyes widened. "I'm joking. Go on now, get inside. I'm sure the girls will be glad to see you."

Link and Malon clopped past the still laughing guard and made their way into the fortress. Link led them past a set of steep stairs and up a shallow ramp. They emerged on a wide flat land teaming with purple-clad women, their faces half hidden behind sheer cover-ups. The nearest guards looked up as they appeared. The big, captivating eyes focused on Link and smiled enchantingly. Link dismounted, urging Malon to do the same. The guards walked towards them. A few of the others, more distant, waved a hello.

"What a pleasant surprise," one of the guards said, leaning on her scythe with cat-like grace. "What's it been, Dae? Two months?"

The other guard, Dae, nodded her consent. "Just about. You've lost yourself, Link."

"Yes well, I make up for it. I brought someone to meet you," Link said, pushing Malon forward and introducing her to the two guards.

"She's pretty," the first guard, Nata, commented, looking the girl over. "No wonder it's been a while."

"Yes indeed," Dae commented with a leer. "You've been more occupied."

Malon, easing into herself more and more, just barked a laugh. "Good God, spare me please. I think I'd run myself through."

Nata and Dae gave each other looks and smiled back at Malon who gave a teasing grin. Link stared down at her, mouth agape in false offense.

"And why would that be?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because, we'd tear each other apart," Malon said. "I'm a farm girl, you're a hero. It would never work. You'd always be called away for some noble task and I'd be stuck in a house cooking, cleaning and slaving. I think not. I mean, look, you neglected your good friends the Gerudos for two months. Two months? No. I am not going to be stuck with you."

"Excuse me, but you don't seem to mind when I come around every dawn to help you clean out the stables," Link retorted. "In fact, just the other day, you told me I come around too often. That I should find something better to do."

"I never said that!"

"Oh yes you did."

Nata and Dae waved as the two started away slowly, still bickering. Nata shook her head.

"That's a pair if I ever saw one," she said with a laugh.

"Yup," Dae agreed.

"They're crazy about each other."

"Yup."

"You think they know?"

"Nope."

"Nope," Nata repeated. "Ah, too be that young again."

Eventually Link and Malon stopped fighting and walked along, saying hello to old friends and new. Link led the way to the shooting range. The guard greeted them warmly and handed Link a bushel of arrows.

"You ready to try?" Link asked with a grin, handing her a bow and some arrows.

"Sure," Malon said, taking the challenge. "You go first."

Link shrugged and called to Epona. He mounted her and took out his own bow, arming it with an arrow.

"Ha!" he spurred and set Epona off. He started down the line, targets on either side in intervals. He ran by, shooting and reloading his bow, aiming at one side first, never missing a bull's eye. At the final target, he rounded the pole and started in on the other side. He finished, stopped before Malon and dismounted. She was staring at him and he grinned.

"Show off," she murmured. "All right, get over here and help me."

Link followed her as she took her stance in front of one of the targets, bow draw and loaded. He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on Malon, work with me," Link said. "Don't open your legs so wide. Less… more… bend your…"

He sighed and fixed her legs, turning them to just the right angle. Malon stood still, trying to breath.

"Good," Link said slowing for some reason. "Pivot your hips."

His hands cam to her hips and he gently twisted until she was just right. His hands slid up to her waist.

"Waist high, chest held up, back straight."

He pulled her shoulders back a bit and ran a hand down her spine, pushing softly to adjust.

"Chin level. Good."

His hand slowly slid down her arm, lowering it a bit. She took in a sharp breath.

"Relax," he murmured.

Malon did as she was told and melted back into him. His hand ended it's slow path to lay above hers, his finger curling around her own on the bow handle. The other came up to rest the same way on the string.

"Now take in a breath," Link instructed in a whisper, looking over her face.

Malon took in a steady, deep breath.

"Pull the string back."

She pulled back until his fingers brushed against the side of her mouth. There was a long pause as they both held their breath.

"Let go."

FLIT!

They tilted their heads to look as the arrow hit the bull's eye next to Link's. Slowly Link's arms dropped from her and they stepped back suddenly, both of them giving breathless little laughs.

"Perfect," Link said at last. "You think you can go one on a horse?"

Malon grinned mischievously. "I think I might be able to handle it."

She whistled for Astrod and mounted him, setting off at the same pace Link did. She shot arrow after arrow in perfect form, hitting all the bull's eyes. She wheeled back around, coming down the second side and halted by a gaping Link. He stared at the bull's eyes for a moment and then shook himself out of his trance. He looked up at her indifferently.

"You missed one," he said, pointing to the ending target at the far back.

"Oh did I?" Malon asked, turning to follow his finger. She loaded her bow again and shot another arrow from where she was. Her arrow split Link's down the center. She grinned down at him. "Where?"

Link stared at her. "Where were you when I needed an ally?"

"Milking cows," Malon retorted, clambering off the horse and handing the bow back to a thoroughly impressed guard with a sweet smile.

"All right, how did you learn to do that?" Link asked, laughing.

"You taught me a while ago," Malon answered, following Link as he started down the slope towards the main gate again. "Remember?"

Link thought a moment. "I did? Oh, yes. I do remember. I can't believe I forgot."

Malon smiled. "I didn't."

"Yes well," Link grunted as he climbed onto Epona's back. "I'd better get you back before your father has my head."

"Will you have dinner with us again tonight?" Malon asked, looking over at him.

He shook his head. "No, not tonight, I'm sorry. I have had an invitation from the castle. I promised I'd go for dinner."

"Oh," Malon said with a nod. "Of course. Maybe tomorrow then?"

Link smiled. He loved the fact that Malon was never jealous, never possessive. She knew he wouldn't abandon her. Her faith in him only strengthened his faith in her, strong as a rock and growing stronger.

"Tomorrow for sure."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link stood studying the portrait in the main hallway. It did the princess justice. She stood, posed with what looked, at first glance, the stance of a doe about to dash back into the wood. At a second glance, you caught the traces of pride, bravery and strength of will in the crystal blue eyes and the confident smile playing over the full, shapely lips. Her soft blond hair was cascading over delicate, graceful shoulders. Pale, elegant hands were poised lightly on the high back of a regal chair.

"Do you like it?"

Link turned at the sound of the soft voice behind him. Zelda stood there with a pretty smile. He returned the smile and looked back up at the picture for a moment.

"It's beautiful," he said, "but nothing to the original."

She smiled wider as he kissed her hand lightly and she curtsied.

"My father loves having me pose for those. I can hardly stand it," Zelda said, glancing up at the painting.

"Still rebelling against the order of the finer class?" Link teased.

Zelda waved a dismiss hand at him. "You have not been in a while, Link."

"Is that an accuse?"

She laughed her twinkling laugh. "No, you and I both are busy, or so I have heard. Rumor has it that you are playing at both delivery boy and ranch hand."

"Oh does it, and how do you know all this? Are we playing at running away for some time and acting as a commoner?" Link asked with a grin.

"Nothing so mischievous. Gossip comes in through the market, one of the soldiers hears it and passes it on to all the others, Terna overhears it and tells me. I also happen to know that June has given birth to a litter of puppies and that Agnes has gained five pounds in the two weeks she was visiting her sister."

"Who is Agnes?"

"I have no clue. I am only hoping that June is a dog."

They both laughed and then turned as a servant entered the room.

"Excuse me, majesty," she said in a humbled tone with a bow. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you," Zelda replied kindly and lifted an arm, indicating Link to follow her towards the dining room. Link nodded and walked beside her.

"So what has been going on around the castle lately?" Link asked.

"Well, Father is making renovations to the west wing and it is all he talks, thinks and dreams about nowadays. In fact, I will bet you that he will bring it up during dinner and ask you to come see it."

Link laughed again as they entered the dining room. The main doors were thrown open and in strode the King. He smiled warmly at Link as the younger man bowed.

"You're Highness," Link said respectfully. "Thanks you for having me so graciously."

King Dorlai waved a dismiss hand at the boy. "Please. Do not flatter me with your words. Let us all sit, I am starved."

They all took their respective seats and the servant snapped into action. Food was amply poured on their plates. Link smiled a thank you at the servant girl who curtsied and blushed. A nice round of small talk was begun. What have you done with yourself? Not much, just keeping busy. So I hear, have you come into something that truly interests you? I am not unhappy with what I am doing these days, and you? Me, I am kept entertained…

"I don't know if you've heard Link," King Dorlai began, "but I am in the process of making some improvements to the west wing. It's coming along marvelous." Zelda shot Link a secretive, amused look, which Link tried to ignore for fear of breaking into laughter. "In fact, how would you like to see it as soon as we are done with dinner?"

Link kept his gaze away from Zelda who was now silently snickering. "I'd love nothing else, thank you."

The royal smiled, satisfied and continued eating. Another round of small talk began. As soon as dessert had been finished, the king stood eagerly.

"Well, now," he said. "How about we go and see the renovations?"

Link and Zelda stood obligingly and followed him as he led the way out of the dining room and down one of the millions of long, regal hallways. As they reached the west wing, King Dorlai enthusiastically began pointing things out.

"This is going to open up into a grand, glass archway and I was going to have a private garden-house built for Zelda, she has always adored flowers you know. And this over here is going to lead to a library. And this…"

Link and Zelda gave each other glances. Link nodded.

"It all sounds magnificent," she said with true interest. "What else is new at the castle?"

"Well, everything is peaceful. So peaceful, in fact, that my men are loosing touch with their swords and shields. So are even become lame in the way of horsemanship. I hope that no war or battle should come, but it does worry me some."

"You know," Link put in. "If you want help with your men in horseman training, I know of someone who can help. Perhaps not with battle motions or swordplay, but your men will ride better than any other regime that ever lived."

The king listened, head cocked in interest. "Truly? Who is this revolutionary horseman?"

"Horsewoman, actually, sire. Her name is Malon," Link said. Zelda raised an interested eyebrow. "She is the daughter of Talon, owner of the famous Lon Lon Ranch. They have the best horses in the world. I have had the great privilege to work with them and I can truly say that I have never met anyone better with a horse."

"This coming from a horseman like yourself is a great compliment indeed," King Dorlai said with a smile. "It is a valid suggestion. Thank you."

King Dorlai finished showing Link the renovations in the making and then he and Zelda managed to slip away, leaving the King with his construction men. Zelda giggled, a soft, twinkling sound.

"He is driving the men absolutely mad," she said.

"I would too if I was as bored as he," Link said with a glance backward.

Zelda led the way out to the lush, beautiful gardens. They strolled along the well-kept paths catching up on things, old and new. Finally, they took a seat on a bench hidden by tress and flower bushes. Link leaned back against the fine backrest sighing and stretching. Zelda bent and plucked a rose from the bush by her feet. She twirled it in her hands.

"Ah," she exclaimed, flinching as a pinprick of blood formed on her finger. Link looked over concerned. Zelda pulled a handkerchief out and wiped the dot of blood away. She smiled at him. "Silly of me to forget the thorns."

Link reached over and took the rose from her gently and absently began pulling the thorns from the rose, careful not prick himself.

"I met Prince Chavas week before last. He is from the north, the land of Gena. He was staying at the castle for a week on a visit to finish some important work with my father," Zelda said.

"Did he?" Link asked, not looking up from his work on the rose. "And how did you like him?"

Zelda gave a faint shrug. "He was charming. He was handsome, he had a good sense of humor, but a good head on his shoulders at the same time. He was polite and kind with a good heart. I liked him exceedingly. Father likes him too."

Link nodded. "He is a good man then."

He handed Zelda back the rose, the thorns gone, with a smile. She took it, returning the smile. She twirled the rose in her lap, staring down it.

"You are a good man too," Zelda said softly, looking up at him.

Link met her gaze for a second. He gave a wide smile. "Thank you, though not half good enough for you."

Zelda shook her head. "Don't say that."

Link laughed. "You are loyal, though, aren't you?"

Zelda grinned. "Fiercely."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You fiend."

Link turned to see Malon standing behind him, hands on hips, one cocked, annoyed eyebrow, and an overall air of bother. The only giveaway to the fact that she was merely teasing was the smile hidden in her eyes and repressed forcefully from her lips.

"Fiend? What have I done?" he asked.

Malon came around to stand before him. "You handed me over the entire king's militia to train."

Link laughed. "Oh did I, really? I am sorry, I did not know you would hate me so for it. The king sent a messenger over?"

"No," Malon said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He came by in person to kindly beseech me to train those of his men who are lacking the proper skill to manage a horse."

"What did you say?"

"What was I supposed to say? No? Of course I said yes!"

"Well, don't hate me, please. I cannot stand it," Link begged with a grin. "I will help you, I promise."

"Of course you're going to help me," Malon said with a snuff. "I didn't think otherwise. Oh, don't look so sad, I'm not angry. Turn the hurt-look off, you are killing me."

Link grinned. "Come on, now, you know you're a bit excited. All those strapping men in their armor. Can't you just imagine it?"

Malon shoved him with a laugh. "You are incredible."

"Why thank you, I like to think so," Link responding, tilting his chin up and tossing a lock of his hair from his face.

Malon gave a small snort and walked beside him into the stables, ignoring him as he batted his eyelashes at her exaggeratedly. Malon tried not to smile. Link continued his game as they entered the stables.

"Cut it out," Malon said finally, a laugh coming through her voice, encouraging him. She refused to look at him though.

Link just continued making ridiculous faces and posing.

"All right, enough!" Malon said, turning suddenly and snatching his hat off his head.

"Hey!" Link cried out, surprised at her quickness as she bolted away from him with his hat eluding his arms as he reached out for her. He gave chase managing to corner her at the end of the stable row. He grinned cockily, slowing as he neared her. She had a cocky grin as well, taunting him.

He lunged at her and she ducked into the stall to the right. He managed to catch the door before she shut it and he forced it open. She changed her tactic, letting go of the door and turning from him and half-curling to hide the hat under her arms and clutch it safely at her stomach. She squealed and giggled as he tried to pry her out of her ball formation. He turned her to face him and began to pull her straight. She slumped at that point in his arms, dead weight and he tripped, crying out surprised as they crashed to the floor.

They were both giggling like children. Malon was trapped under him, still managing to keep the hat from him and Link was wrestling to grab it back. She twisted and turned making it difficult for him to get a good hold on her. Finally, he pinned one arm above her head and then the other. He managed to hold both her wrists with one hand and then grabbed his hat back, shoving it victoriously on his head. Malon wriggled a hand free and went to snatch it back, but he grabbed her hand before she could and pinned her down again. They glared teasingly at each other, both breathing heavily from the tousle.

Then they were just staring at each other, their breaths clashing warmly. Malon tossed a lock of fire from her face with a flick of her head, her eyes never tearing from his. He was looking over her face, taking in every detail. She'd been a pretty little girl and now she'd become what Link always knew she would become, a gorgeous woman. Her hair, red fire, encompassed her personality: wild, adventurous… Her pale blue eyes held the essence of every smile and the sorrow behind every sob, the cute nose, the full, enticing lips. It was a face he knew well. A face he could draw perfectly from memory.

Malon herself was soaking him in, all the things she knew so well; the electric eyes, the thick, dirty-blond locks, the charming line of his mouth that in a moments notice could go from a hard, rigidly grim line to a beautifully exciting smile. Even things she'd never noticed before, like the small, scar that ran across his left cheek where sword or claw had torn the flesh to bleeding, the perfect slope of the pointed nose, the way his features, bold, drastic, angular, and even harsh, in themselves came together to form the soft, comforting face. She stirred suddenly from under him.

"What time is it?" she asked, still slightly breathless.

Link lifted his head, not moving, to look up at the window above them. "Well, from the way the light's coming, I'd say just mid-morning. Why?"

"Because we're going to be late for the races," Malon answered.

"The races," Link exclaimed as he lifted himself off of her. "I'd forgot."

He extended a hand and helped her up from the floor. She took it and stood brushing pieces of hay from her skirts. Link gave a small laugh and began picking hay from her hair. Malon laughed with him and blindly tried to help.

"Let me," he said softly, pushing her hand away gently.

Malon did as she was told and stood, allowing him to take the hay from her hair. He did so, thoroughly taking piece after piece from her and letting them fall back to the floor. When he was done, he met her gaze with a smile. She returned the smile as he pushed her hair from her face. His hand cupped gently at the spot just under her ear. He leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. She stared up at him, a bit surprised.

"What was that for?" she asked with a somewhat confused grin.

Link shrugged. "Nothing."

Malon laughed suddenly and slung her arm around his wait, leaning her head on his shoulder. He grinned and shifted his grip to let his arm rest on her shoulders. They walked out of the stables together.

Malon whistled for Astrod and Link called to Epona. The two horses galloped up to them and they mounted, exiting the ranch together. Hyrule Field was incredibly active today. Banners were waving in the breeze, people littered the field and a track had been set up, as it was every year. Contestants were milling about, readying themselves. Bystanders were chatting freely. Race officials were setting up or filling out paperwork. Malon and Link took their place amongst the bystanders, dismounting their horses.

"Malon! Link!"

They turned to see Con walking up to meet them. He smiled, relieved.

"Hello Con," Malon said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I am now, I thought you were not coming," Con said with a breath.

"We would not miss this," Link said with a consoling pat on his shoulder.

Con smiled, reassured. "Thank you. Just knowing you are in the crowd cheering for me is a great comfort. I'd better get into position, the race is about to start."

They sent him off with their hopes and went to stand in a place where they could see better. The racers were beginning to line up. A horn blew majestically from somewhere and the crowd turned to look as his majesty and the princess emerged from the distance on two white, regal horses. They were followed by some of the castle staff and some soldier holding their banners high. The mass of people oohed and aahed. Princess Zelda smiled kindly at the people and the King gave nods and waves as he passed. They took their place at the top of the hill, able to watch the whole race from their one position, while others would have to follow the track around to see the race in full. Another horn blew, the starting horn.

"Racers, ready!" the announcer called out, holding the flag, still wrapped, high and visible. The equestrians all readied themselves, attentive. "Steady!... GO!"

The horses shot off, galloping past as the crowd roared and cheered.

"Go Con! You can do it!" Malon was yelling.

The crowd surged forward suddenly to follow the racers around some. Malon was about to follow when Link grabbed her arm.

"This way, we'll beat the crowd," he said, starting the opposite way around the hill bottom.

Malon followed as he rounded the small mount and they peeked out to see the racers as they wound their way around Hyrule Field. Malon and Link cheered happily. They kept track of their friend. He was in third place at present. The pair screamed themselves hoarse, cheering and yelling as the long track around the field was made once, twice and then a third time. They raced back toward the starting position to watch the racers come in. Con was still in third place.

"Come on, put everything into Con!" Link yelled.

"Go! GO!" Malon added enthusiastically.

They were nearing the finishing line. Con gave a nudge and a frantic spur and his horse sped up, impossible as it was. He passed the second rider and caught up the first. The two riders fought for first, one in front, then the other.

"Come on, Con! You can do it!"

As if he had heard them, Con's horse poured on even more speed and crossed the finishing line seconds before the other rider. The horse, still in the excitement of things, hardly slowed at all and Con had to wheel him around and come cantering back, smiling in victory.

"YEA!" Malon and Link roared, rushing forward with the rest of the crowd to envelope him.

Link met him enthusiastically, shaking him and then pulling him into a quick embrace. Malon tackled him and he whirled her around as she pawed at him, telling him how proud she was. He laughed and hugged her again. The crowd cheered.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I still can't believe it."

Con looked down at the medal around his neck with a grin and shook his head.

"I can," Malon said. He smiled widely at her.

"Yeah," Link said, shoving him from the other side. "So can I. Don't doubt yourself so much."

Con laughed and let go of the medallion. "You know, I don't know if I was more nervous during the race or after, when Princess Zelda was giving me the medal. Good Lord, she is absolutely beautiful."

"She is beautiful," Link concede with a somber nod.

Malon glanced from one man to the other and shook her head. "Look at you two love-sick fools."

"We're not love-sick," Con spoke up, lifting his chest proudly. "All we said is that she was beautiful."

"Agreed," Link said. "Can I not say someone is beautiful?"

"All right, all right! Don't bite my head off," Malon said with a laugh, waving protective arms in front of her. The boys grinned.

"Now then, how about some…" Link paused with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "ale."

"Link, are you mad?" Malon asked, stopping and placing her hands on her hips.

"So that's a yes," Link said, cutting her off before she started a rant. "Follow me."

Con shrugged and did as he was told. Malon sighed, shook her head and began after the two boys. Link led them to the back alleys of Hyrule Market. He wound through them, waving to several people loitering on the streets and then pulled open one of the doors hidden in the walls. Music erupted from the brightly lit room on the other side. There was raucous laughter and glasses clinking. Link grinned and walked in. Con and Malon followed, more timidly.

Malon glanced around and leaned close to Link. "Where have you taken us?"

Link could here the slight amusement in her voice. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Oy! Link, my boy!"

"Link! Good to see you again!"

"Don't just stand at the door there, lad. Come in and have a drink with us!"

Malon gaped at him. "They know you here?"

Link just shrugged and walked into the room, greeting people and making his slow progress through to the bar.

Malon switched her gaze and gaped up at Con. "They know him here?"

Con shrugged and walked into the room, following Link and catching him up. He was instantly introduced to some people who greeted him warmly. Malon jut stood staring.

"Well, come on Malon, don't just stand there," Link scolded, heading for the bar.

Malon shook herself out of her trance and followed along slowly. She felt the eyes of the men on her. She smiled hesitantly and walked quicker. Link smiled as she joined them.

"Ah, here she is," he exclaimed, pulling her close. "This is my fried Malon. That's Gesta, Bid, Hylo, Saatar and this is Nelly. She owns the place."

The blonde woman behind the bar smiled. She was in her late thirties, very pretty, with an easy smile but a bold manner.

"Pleasure to meet ya, dear. Now, what'll you drink? This isn't no chatting room, Link," Nelly said with a playful smile.

"Ales around. And set the boys up too, they look parched," Link said with a grin.

The boys all cheered and swarmed the bar with requests. Nelly set the drink around, plopping mugs full of ale before the trio. Link reached into his tunic to pay. Nelly put a hand on his arm.

"First rounds free. Kind of a welcome back," she said with a wink.

Link laughed and thanked her. "Then I chose a good round to treat to."

"Ya surely did, lad. Because all the rest are to be paid for."

The men all cheered, clinking their glasses together. Link, Con and Malon raised their mugs, laughing.

"To Con, the winner of the races!" Link called out.

"To Con!"

"To Nelly, the provider of the ale!"

"To Nelly!"

"To Malon, the sense amongst the drunkards!"

"To Malon!"

"And what a sense!" someone else added and they all laughed.

"And to you all, the company that inspires the urge to drink!"

There was a roar of laughter. "To us!"

"And to Link," Malon spoke up, raising her mug high. "The person who paid!"

A cheer went round. "TO LINK!"

Every one gulped their drink and then cheered again, the din dying down to a dull roar as personal conversations were once again started.

"So Malon," Hylo said, leaning close and slinging an arm around Link. "Exactly _how_ good a friend of Link's are you?"

Link shoved him. "Too good a friend for you too mess around with."

Hylo raised a brow and a murmur rose amongst the men.

"But not that good a friend," Malon said, causing another murmur.

"Link, I think you should take that as an insult," Saatar said.

"I think I will," Link said, raising a brow. "And why the condescending tone, Malon?"

Malon took the challenge, Con smiling beside her. "Because you'd drive me absolutely mad."

"_I'd _drive _you_ mad? I'm afraid you are confused," Link retorted. "You'd drive me mad."

"Perhaps, but at least you'd live long enough to take the abuse," Malon shot back.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're so clumsy, you'd probably crush me or trample me or impale me before long anyway!"

The men roared with laughter. Link himself smiled.

"How clumsy?" Con asked, speaking up. "Give us some examples."

Malon laughed. "I have plenty!" She began telling various stories, each including Link dropping something, tripping over something, breaking something, or something else along those lines. The men roared. Link laughed good-naturedly and Malon grinned happily, taking her second mug of ale from Nelly.

"Yet again, I don't hear you complain when I help at the ranch," Link commented when the roar had died down.

"Wait a moment," Nelly said, stopping in front of Malon. "You work at Lon Lon Ranch?"

"My father owns it," Malon replied.

"By Jove! Today is a good day!" Nelly said with a smile. "Perhaps you and I can work out a business deal, lass."

"I have no problems with that, but just out of curiosity, what does a bar want with milk shipments?"

"Well, milk is the main ingredient for my special hangover medicine and I've discovered that Lon Lon milk is positively the best for it. There is nothing like it. It enhances my mixtures potency and effectiveness by ten fold. If I could get in a regular shipment with ya, I'd be able to sell it 'ere for the blokes to take."

"Well, you just tell me how many crates you want each week and I'll deliver it personally," Malon said with a smile.

"Bless ya, yer an angel, lass," Nelly said with a grin of her own.

"That she is," Bid said and there was a cheer of consent. Malon gave a mock bow.

"To Link and his angel!" Gesta exclaimed.

"Here!"

Malon grinned and then gulped her ale down in one chug, clanking the empty mug on the bar. There was a moment of silence as every one stared at her as she grinned. Then there was a deafening holler. Link and Con stared at her, then at each other and then back.

"Where did you learn to drink like that?" Con asked, shocked.

"Just because you assumed I had never been drinking before doesn't mean it's true. This is not my first ale," Malon answered.

Link snuffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And we all thought you were so innocent."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, now, just – whoa! Careful."

A bout of giggles filled the night air and then a hiccup.

Link laughed to himself. "My lord, Malon, you are the most giggly drunk I've ever seen."

"I am not-" another hiccup and she laughed. "Drunk. Drunk is not proper for a… I am… slightly dizzy."

"Says the girl who can't even walk straight. Whoa, here we are. Stay on your feet," Link said, holding her up as she fell back against him.

"Why is the earth spinning?" Malon asked, putting a hand to her head.

Link took the hand in his own and steadied her. "Because the gods want to trip you. Now focus or you'll be the laughing stock of the universe. Right foot, then left. There we are, good."

"Well, damn the universe and damn this eternal spinning!"

Link laughed. Malon angry and cursing the heavens was just the highlight of his night. "Your father _is _asleep, right?" he asked, sobering at the thought of parading a very "dizzy" Malon before a sleepy, and sure to be grumpy, Talon.

Malon looked around, tripping over her own feet. "My father's here?"

"No, I… don't worry about it."

Malon gave a small cry as she lost her balance and slipped. Link held her tightly, catching her just before she hit the floor. She giggled madly as they struggled to straighten her. She whirled around to grab his shoulder and her lifted her from under her arms to put her right again. She was laughing all the time, pulling herself up with his help until her wrapped her arms around his neck and fell against him. He laughed as well, holding her steady until she pushed back against him to look him in the face.

She was staring at him, both of them smiling. She sobered suddenly, looking straight into his eyes. He watched, not knowing what she would do and not moving partly because he didn't want to and partly because he couldn't for two reasons. The first was because if he backed away, Malon would tip over for sure and the second… the second was unclear. He didn't know or understand the second, but he heeded the feeling anyway and stayed where he was. She lightly brushed his cheek, cupping his face with her small hand.

"You are the sweetest person I know," she said suddenly. "Did you know that?"

Link smiled. "No, but thank you. You as well."

"No, I meant it Link," Malon said seriously. "I really did."

"Me too. Now come one, let's get you home."

Malon nodded. "Okay."

Link called to Epona and in a few moments heard the drum of hooves. Astrod came along with her. Link lifted Malon onto Epona first, steadying her as she swayed and then clambered on behind her. He did not trust her to ride alone. He tied Astrod's reins to Epona's saddle and set his horse off at a slow gait. Malon leaned back against him comfortably and in a minute was breathing steadily. Link smiled down at her sleeping form and stroked her hair.

He rode into Lon Lon Ranch twenty minutes later. He slipped off the horse, Malon reviving from her dead sleep for only a minute, and then he cradled her protectively in his arms. He managed to open the door to the house in silence and creep up the wooden stairs to Malon's room. He laid her down on the bed gently. Link moved to her feet and pulled her boots off, then wriggled the blankets from under her and pulled them over her thin frame. She sighed and shifted slightly so that she was facing him. Link turned to go, but paused.

There was a beam of moonlight coming in through her window and it fell across her face, shining in her hair to create an erythrol halo. She looked like a goddess, beautiful and calm and he took her in for a moment. Then he shook some sense into himself and sobered, standing straight and headed back down stairs. He untied Astrod from Epona's saddle, then put the horse in his stable. Link let his horse roam in the penned in area of the ranch and headed towards the small apartment at the far end of the farm.

Malon was bent over a bucket of cornmeal, groaning. She didn't hear when the stable door opened quietly and a pair of worn leather boots padded in.

"Good morning Malon!"

"AH!"

Malon jumped almost a foot in the air and then moaned in pain, clutching her throbbing head. Link was curled, holding his sides from the laughter. She glared and him and whimpered.

"You're a beast. Don't yell so loud, my head is aching so bad it is about to pop open," she groaned unhappily.

Link giggled again and stood beside her. "Had a nice time last night."

She huffed. "Remind me never to drink that much ale again."

"I would, but… you were just such a laugh riot when you're trying to pretend that you aren't completely drunk."

"Who could I have possibly fooled?" Malon asked.

"I don't know, but it certainly wasn't me. However, you did seem to convince yourself that you were only 'dizzy,'" Link replied, picking up the bucket of cornmeal as they walked out of the stable together.

"Did Con see me like that?"

"No. Unfortunately, Con went home after you'd finished singing atop the bar. Poor lad. He could have beheld so much more that night," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "He missed some of the most fun parts of the night."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know whatever it is I can't remember."

"If you insist."

Malon groaned again and began throwing handfuls of cornmeal at the feet of a flock of cuccos. More came running. Link and Malon finished feeding them, Malon whimpering in pain the whole time, and then Link sighed. He set down the bucket and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, you big baby," he said, pulling her after him.

"Where are we going? What are you going to do to me?" Malon protested.

"I'm going to stop your whining. I can't take it anymore."

He led her into her house and sat her at the table. He went to the kitchen and began pulling vials of liquids out of his pouch. After mixing a couple of things over the fire for a while, he poured a frothing yellow liquid into a glass and brought it to her. She eyed it skeptically as he held it out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just shut up and drink it," Link demanded.

She made a face at him, but took the wooden cup. She sniffed it, wasn't put at ease in the least, and then timidly raised it to her lips. Link rolled his eyes and waited as she gulped it down. She set the empty cup down, licked her lips and shrugged. He waited a few seconds and then her face began to clear up. She smiled.

"My headache is gone," she said. "What did you give me?"

"You know Nelly's hangover mixture?" Link asked.

"I remember she mentioned it."

"I taught her to make it."

Malon smiled at him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Ah, well, what else do you expect of the sweetest person you've ever known?" Link asked. He stopped suddenly as Malon looked at him. He shrugged. "Sorry. It's just, last night you said-"

"I remember that part," Malon said softly.

Link met her gaze for a second and that same odd, inescapable feeling consumed him. The room seemed to shrink and the only thing in focus was Malon…

Then all of a sudden, the door burst in.

"Ah. Here you both are," Talon exclaimed in the usual loud Talon fashion. "I was wondering where you two went."

"Sorry sir, Malon needed some water," Link said, taking the cup in his hands and tossing it into the soaking bin.

"Just what I came in for," Talon replied. He turned to look at Link, a mischievous glint in his eyes that transferred down into a smile. "So. Link… when are you going to marry my daughter?"


	9. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! Boom Bam, Baby! Sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOO long. My computer broke, I had a million things going on at once, there was a car crash, a vacation, a application for graduation, and a search for a job involved. Yeah, I've been really busy, but here it is! A brand new chapter and I'm hoping I can pull off another one closely following it. Thanks to all the loyal fans of this story for sticking by me and keeping me motivated. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy!

Chapter 8

The thought had never crossed her mind before, but it was becoming a deliciously brilliant idea. It was tempting, it solved her problems. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She looked towards the door, the door where just outside lay the answer to all her pent up problems. She hesitated a second and then turned silently towards it.

"You're not running away," Link said, not looking up from his crouched position by one of the cows.

Malon groaned and sagged. She should've known there was a reason why he was being so quiet. "This is all your fault anyway, you know. I wouldn't have to do this if you'd kept your big, wide mouth shut."

"Perhaps," Link replied. "But _you _were the one who said yes. Now you are going to train these men and that is final. Come on, it's what you're best at."

Malon sighed and then peeked over to look at Link's crouching form. He was busy tending to the something stuck in the cow's hoof. She bit her lip and smiled, quietly shifting her foot backwards towards the door.

"Don't make me get up, Malon. It'll only mean the worse for you."

"Lord, how do you do that?" Malon asked, throwing her hands in the air and. She stomped angrily towards him and pouted by him. He didn't bother looking back at her, so she whined some more. "I don't want to train a bunch of big, burly soldiers who think they are _so_ much better than they are."

"Well, you're going to have to," Link responded.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Link scoffed from his position, shifting and moving on to the other hoof. "Sure. All right."

Sure? All right? Malon mentally scoffed at him. Oh, really? Well, if he was so adamant about her being there he'd have to catch her.

It turned out that Link wasn't so great after all, for she'd been slowly, but surely slipping back towards the door again and he hadn't moved or said anything at all. When she was about five feet from the door, she broke into action, throwing it open, smiling victoriously to herself.

"Ha, ha!" she crowed exuberantly to herself. "I'll show you, Link. You'll never- Oh, Lord."

She had turned from the doorway and scudded to a halt when she almost ran straight into the thick, wide, white chest of a war horse. She looked up at the stern-looking man sitting astride it. Behind him were more and more… and more soldiers upon their own strong horses.

"Ah, Colonel Trivon," Link said suddenly from behind her. "I thought I heard you."

Malon grumbled to herself. She should've known why Link hadn't tried to stop her. He was a lot quicker than she was, he would've caught her easily before she'd reached the door, even with her head start. But, he hadn't bothered because he'd heard as the King's men had filed into the ranch, something she'd missed completely.

"Sir Link," the Colonel said with a small bow. "Thank you for meeting us here."

Link gave a smile and nodded. He gently took Malon's arm in his hand and pulled her forward. "It is an honor to be here with you. Colonel, I'd like to present my very close friend to you. This is Malon. Her father is the owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

Trivon slipped off his horse and stepped towards the girl. Malon had been giving Link secret looks of hatred, but her attention was focused elsewhere as Trivon came towards her. He took her hand and shook it with a bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Malon," he stated charmingly. "I want to thank you for accepting the task to train my gang of ruffians, and myself, to ride horses in a dignified way. This is my mangy lot of soldiers. Say hello boys."

There was a general groan hello with an underlying guttural laugh. Malon giggled and hid a blush, but Link's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of some of the soldier's expressions.

Malon gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged. "Hello everyone."

There was a murmur of conversation. Malon was whipped around from conversation to conversation, meeting all the soldiers.

"Well," Link said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Shall we get started?"

Malon looked at him, a little surprised at his sudden outburst. "Um, sure, of course. Let's begin. Gentlemen, if you'll just lead your horses to the central corral."

The men filed their way through the remainder of the narrow passage way that unfolded into the grandiose pasture that was Lon Lon Ranch. Things began to take shape. Malon and Link took their positions. Malon drilled them on form while on the horse and around the horse, Link led them through riding drills, which Malon usually supervised. The King's men came twice a week for three weeks. Talon had become accustomed to the company and even Ingo made way for the militia men.

Malon slowly began realizing that it was quite nice to have the attention that was thrown at her when the men were around. However, one thing bothered her. Link. Whenever the men came to the Ranch, Link was distant, almost cold. She missed his smile. It made her angry, really angry. He almost ignored her when they were training. Well, fine. Two could play at this game. If he ignored her, she'd do one worse. She would just talk to everyone else before him.

And that was exactly what she was doing. She was talking to a soldier that had been very nice to her from the beginning. His name was Marr. She was laughing at something that he'd just said to her. He was looking down at her from his position atop his horse.

Link watched from across the field from his position on Epona. He gritted his teeth. These were the stragglers, the ones who needed extra help. Most of the men had already mastered the techniques that they had been teaching. However, this _Marr, _was purposefully staying behind. To talk to Malon. He hated the way they watched her… even Trivon. He heard little whispers of their conversation. And the worst of it yet was that she was avoiding him. She spoke to every other man before him and it drove him mad. He stopped short as a part of their conversation floated over to him.

"…truth is that this is much more fun than any other training we've had before," Marr was saying. "More than a course on horses, I find that this has been a training course for the eyes. It certainly has been a pleasure for the eyes."

_WHAT!_ Link was shrieking in his head. Anger flared his nostrils and he glared at the man.

Malon didn't know what to respond to that. She'd always thought that Marr was just a very nice, charming man. She didn't know what to do with this comment. He was still staring at her with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. She opened her mouth to speak when there was a sudden whinny and a flurry of hoof beats. Epona suddenly appeared, Link astride. Marr's mount reared up in fright and the man was thrown to the ground with a yell. He groaned, holding his rear and looked up, in shock and pain. Link slipped off his horse and stood beside his horse, looking down at Marr.

"What was that?" Malon asked, angrily.

Link shrugged callously. "I thought it was time Marr learned how to handle a horse that's been unexpectedly provoked."

Malon set her mouth in a grim line. "Get out. Leave, Link. Leave now."

Link stared at her, his electric blue eyes cold and distant. He icily climbed onto his horse and slowly exited the Lon Lon Ranch. Malon sighed and looked down at the man still on the floor. She held a hand out to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He gave a weak smile, holding his side and smiled. He looked at her. "I'm fine. Or at least I will be if you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night." 

Malon stared at him, shocked. A million things ran through her mind. Link's coldness, his uncalled for arrogance, the way he left. The way she'd told him to leave. Marr's kindness and charming words. 

Marr gave a sweet smile. "So what do you say?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He'd been sitting in this one spot for hours. Usually, the sereneness of the setting of Lake Hylia calmed Link. He'd sit on its shores, listening to the gentle lapping underneath his cliff-side home, the salt in the wind would fill him, and his mind would slow and slip away. But today he found no solace in the gentle atmosphere. His mind was spinning painfully in his skull.

Why had he acted that way? No, wait, what was he thinking? Why had that… that… _Marr_ acted in so distasteful a fashion? But, still, he should've controlled himself. He knew better. And Malon… she'd asked him to leave. _Why_ had he acted that way?

The sun was setting, throwing an array of golds and reds into the sky in a violent and beautiful display. It felt like there was a vice pressing tight over his heart. He found he had to struggle to breathe normally. He stared at his worn, leather boots hanging over the ledge of the cliff.

From beside him, Epona lifted her head, her ears pricked. At the same time he heard the sound of hoof beats coming to a near halt. Someone was coming! And he hadn't noticed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was to bloody preoccupied with whys and what-fors that he hadn't noticed someone coming in from behind. His mind spun. His sword… where was his sword? He would have to do without it. He stood quickly, turning, ready for a fight.

And a fight he knew he was going to get.

In a flurry of hoof beats and flaming red hair, Malon skidded to a stop and jumped off her horse. She was angry, raging, her face tight and her powder blue eyes blazing. Link, who had been tensed and ready, suddenly sagged. His hands unclenched from fists, his shoulders drooped, his face dropped, and he stared, somewhat relieved that she'd cared enough to come… even if it was anger that had forced her to come. He stood, ready for the whiplashing that was sure to come.

"What in bloody hell's name is the matter with you?" Malon demanded, sliding gracefully off the horse and walking angrily to plant herself before him, staring up at his face. "You could've hurt him. You know you could've hurt him badly. You could've killed him!" She had expected Link to say something in return, but nothing. Just that blank expression she had grown to hate. Rage bubbled in her brain and she had to control herself to not yell. She failed anyway. "What is the matter with you? Ever since this whole training thing you've been… horrible! You haven't been you."

Link had been taking the verbal beating, but at this he looked up. He realized suddenly that she didn't look as he thought she would. She was visibly angry. Her eyes were blazing and her mouth was tight… but he realized that they were carrying more than anger. She was sad, he realized. Her eyes were calling out behind the rage and he could see that she was on the verge of tears. The soft blue depths were glazed and swimming. Her mouth was hiding behind the harsh words. She was trying to keep it from turning down sadly at the corners. The swiftly fading sun cast concentrated golden rays over her pale skin and she shone like an angel. Her hair flared and a glorious halo formed. Link's heart twisted and cried out.

"You've been distant and cold. You never smile anymore and I can't stand the fact that you ignore me. It drives me crazy. What is it? Are you embarrassed? Is that why? Can you not stand to be seen with me in front of more important people? Really, Link… what is it that makes you avoid me?"

Malon hated that her voice had cracked at the end. She bit her tongue, praying that the tears wouldn't spill over her lashes and onto her cheeks. He was standing with his back to the sun so that it cast a shadow over him. His head was low, but he shifted slightly as she spoke and she saw what she had missed before. Although this wasn't the Link she was used to, it wasn't the cold, distant person who had been making appearances at the Ranch. His expression wasn't blank at all; in fact it was brimming with emotion. The electric eyes were soft and yielding, taking the abuse she was handing out to him. He had sagged almost, willingly offering himself to be the punching bag for her anger, receiving the blows without flinching. And when she spoke, when she inadvertently mentioned that she had missed him, a light shone in his eyes. Hope. She knew suddenly that he had been broken too. Broken by her. She couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks and she bit her lip, hating herself.

Link thrust forward suddenly, pulling her towards him roughly and smothering her against his chest. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, burying his face in her fiery hair and breathing in her scent. Malon let him envelope her, feeling suddenly warm and safe. Her tears kept coming, now more of relief than anything else and she clung to him, her fingers pressing hard into his back.

"No one is more important than you, Malon," he whispered, kissing the top of her head sweetly and speaking into her hair. "How could I ever be embarrassed to be with you when it's a privilege to be able to be near you?"

Malon sniffed, her tears beginning to ease up.

"I hated this whole thing," she murmured, her voice muffled by his tunic.

He gripped her tighter and nodded. "Me too. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

They stood together at the edge of the cliff, the gentle lapping of the waves below them the only thing they could hear other that each other's breathing. They held each other long after their breathing was normal, enjoying the fact that this was natural again. Finally, Malon pulled back a little from his embrace and looked at him. He pushed her hair back from her face.

"So, this whole thing is over?" Malon asked. "This whole awkward, distant, horrible thing?"

Link gave a little laugh and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Good," Malon said, nodding with a wonderfully reassuring smile. She grinned and looked up at him. "Hey, you know what helps stem a fight?"

Link looked at her confused. "What?"

"A little swim."

"A little…? Whoa!"

Link was cut off as Malon shoved him. He wind milled at the edge of the shallow cliff before he slipped off the edge and splashed into the lake below. He popped up from the surface of the lake, ripples shimming out from around him. He looked up towards the edge of the cliff. Malon was doubled-over laughing. He floundered there, pushing his wet hair back from his forehead and realizing he was missing his hat. He looked around and saw it floating out on the rippled farther out onto the lake. He swam out, grabbed it and stuck the sopping wet hat back on his head. He struck out towards the shore. Malon was just coming up to the dilapidated old entrance to the Water Temple. She stood on the stone, inches away from the water that was creeping up over the edge. She was still giggling down at him and he glared up at her.

"I hate you," he said, shaking water out of his eyes.

Malon laughed all the harder. "Come on. It was funny and you know it."

Link made a face. He smirked. "You know what's funny?"

Malon caught the look on his face. "Oh no."

She shook her head and stepped back. But she was too late. Link sprang forward in a shower of droplets, and grabbed her wrist. With a lunge, he pulled her into the water, She gasped, started to scream, and was cut off as she plunged under the water. The pressure on her wrist evaporated and she pushed towards the air. She exploded, gasping. She wiped the water out of her eyes. She suddenly was aware that there was someone laughing a couple of feet away from her. Link was almost red in the face. She glared at him.

"You are so dead!" she threatened and raced towards him.

He yelped, still laughing and swam away from her. He let her catch him and a huge splashing fight began until they were both even more soaked then they were before. They swam towards the shore, taking off their boots and Link took off his hat. They sat at the edge of the old stone entranceway, hip deep in water. Malon leaned her against head against Link's shoulder and he slug and arm around his best friend. She sighed as the sun disappeared behind the horizon in a shower of pinks and golds.

"I really missed you," she said softly.

Link's grip tightened on her arm and he winced under a sudden, great pressure forming in his chest. It rose like the tide, washing over him in an overwhelming seep, then it dissipated, easing its way into his bones and settling. He pulled her closer than ever.

"I missed you too," Link breathed.

They sat like that until the sun was completely out of sight and night began to wash over the landscape. Malon began to shiver under his palm.

"Come on," he whispered gently, pulling her up with him. "It's getting cold."

Malon nodded complacently and followed him, still molded into his side. He led her up to his house. She was shivering visibly now, her teeth chattering. She hung by the door, his house was warmer than outside, but not nearly hot enough to stop her from shaking. Her hair hung limply, framing her face and she hugged herself as Link walked away from her. Link walked into his bed room and pulled out a couple of towels and some dry clothes. Malon was quaking and grinned widely as he stepped out with the items in hand. They laughed at each other's appearances for a second.

"Here. Go into my room and change into this. Here's a towel. I'll get a fire going," he said.

Malon nodded. "Thank you."

Link focused on building up a nice fire. He got it crackling nicely, then wiped his hands on his thighs. He grabbed the towel, shaking his hair of any excess water, and stood. He looked up as Malon stepped out from his room. She had on his water tunic, with a belt cinched tightly over her waist. The tunic was long on her, serving her as a dress. It hit her at mid-thigh and hung dramatically off one shoulder. She was barefoot, 

her steps padding softly on the polished floor. Her hair was, less wet, but not by much, and it flowed over her pale shoulders. Link stopped, staring at her for a second. She smiled timidly at him.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

Link shook himself out of it. He gave a distracted smile. "Of course. Here, sit by the fire."

Malon complied and he disappeared into his room. He appeared a couple of minutes later, dressed in dry clothes, sans hat and gloves, a small, but constant part of him. He sat beside his best friend, closest to the fire, throwing a wonderfully warm fleece blanket over her shoulders. They didn't speak because there was no need to. The firelight cast shadows, elongating his lashes, making his eyes hard to read.

"I didn't want to hurt him," he said softly.

Malon looked at him, listening carefully because she knew that what he was about to say was important.

"He was just… he had no right to speak to you like that." Malon lowered her gaze. "You don't deserve to be spoken to as if you're a piece of meat. That got me so angry. This whole thing with all the soldiers got me so incredibly angry. They were all over you and then you began to act as if you would rather speak to anyone other than me. I'd come home each night and lie awake, unable to sleep because I was thinking about it over and over again. I guess… I guess that I shut myself down because it was too hard to keep feeling that way."

Malon looked at her feet intently, feeling a wave of guilt and pity surge over her.

"And the truth is… you're too important to throw away because of something stupid like a lack of attention. I'd rather just be near you, even if you aren't paying me any attention. And the reason is because I love you, Malon."

She glanced up sharply at him when he spoke. He was looking at her, his electrifying blue eyes hopeful, yearning, looking a lot like a lost child.

"What?" she gasped, trying to think clearly. _Stop it, Malon, stop it. He loves you like a brother, you've known him for more than half your life, of course he means like a brother. Stop it!_

He shook his head and for a moment she was a afraid she'd spoken out loud. "I mean I love you, Malon. I am absolutely, without a doubt, head-over-heels _in_ love with you."

Malon gaped at him. Link was staring at her, and she suddenly felt very warm. She took a deep breath in as his palm grazed her cheek and realized that she'd been holding her breath. He cupped the back of her head, his fingers entangling themselves in her damp hair. She watched transfixed as he leaned closer slowly. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips met hers gently.

There was an electric tingle. Malon had to control herself from groaning disappointedly as he broke away from her. But he was hovering closely. He expelled a breath and licked his lips nervously. Malon hesitantly titled her head up towards him. Their mouths hovered, then she pressed forward and met him again. He put a tentative hand on her waist. They mutually parted their lips, the kiss deepening and his hand gripped at the excess fabric of the tunic. He pulled her closer and her hands reached up to grasp at locks of his wet, blond hair. They broke apart, still entangled in each other, 

gasping from breath. He pressed his forehead against hers and she bit her lip, her eyes still closed.

"Dear lord, I'm in love with you too," Malon managed to say.

Link finally opened his eyes and looked at her. He gave a relieved smile. "Really?"

Malon reciprocated the smile, and nodded. "Really. The truth is that, you were so distant the entire time the soldiers were there, I was going mad. I guess I kind of struck out in a childlike way. But, I do, Link. I love you."

True to his nature, Link didn't find the need to use words when actions were so much clearer. So he leaned forward and kissed her again.


End file.
